


post-traumatic finals

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week is hard on Hange. Levi doesn't know what to do with post-calculus Hange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-traumatic finals

**Author's Note:**

> “I went over to your room because you were blasting music to find you lying in a pile of pillows sobbing and listening to some love song and now I don’t know what to do” au

 

Some say college is the best time of a young person's life--full of learning, independence, friendship, and the unexpected. It was with that mantra that he'd been told since he was small that Levi groaned and rolled over in bed, hearing the thump of bass through the thin walls of his dormitory. Yes, college may be the best time of a young person's life, but it was most certainly not the best place for an exhausted Levi Ackerman.  
The person on the other side of the wall wasn't his particularly favorite person, but they weren't exactly someone he'd grown to dislike. They were annoying, yes, something bordering on insane, but he'd grown to accept in the two months that he'd been at Shingashima University that Hange Zoe was the least of his problems.  
Well, until now.  
"Fuckin' four-eyes," he mumbled, throwing back his duvet and stumbling towards the doorway. He steadied himself against the wall in the hallway, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head so he would at least appear a *little* composed. He knocked, and when he got no answer, he tried the door, unsurprised to find it open.  
He was also unsurprised when he found their buried in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, their yellow duck pajama legs sticking out from the bottom of the pile. The offending stereo was in the other corner of the room, and he navigated his way through the clothes, magazine pages, and books on the floor, waking up their phone and ramming his finger on the 'pause' button.  
There was a rustling at the pile in the corner, and a nose and mouth but no eyes appeared from the blankets.  
"Why'd you turn it off?" Hange asked, their voice sounding quite odd compared to their usual tone.  
"Because I'm trying to get some sleep, Four-Eyes," Levi grumbled, making his way over to the pile and tugging at one of the blankets. "Why are you buried where you can't even hear the music anyways? It's two in the morning."  
"Because it's easier to listen to that way," they said as they pulled the covers back over their head.  
Levi snorted, his strength winning over theirs and the blankets flying back onto the bed where they belonged. Now exposed, Hange covered their puffy face with their hands, trying to hide it.  
"Oy... have you been crying?" He asked, kneeling down on one knee and putting his hand on their head. He lifted it from their hands, noting their eyes were red. "You've either been crying or you're quite high."  
They shook their head, freeing themself from Levi. "Not high!"  
"But crying?"  
"Ah... yeah, crying. I'm sorry to keep you up, I shouldn't be doing this." Hange spun up from the pile of bedding and began tossing them into their bed, narrowly missing a lamp with a pillow. They reached down for another pillow and stumbled, only to be caught around the waist by warm arms.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, their faces mere inches from each other.  
Hange stood in his grasp for a moment, taking in the way he smelled like lavender and some kind of tea and the way his scowl lent to kindness. "I'm alright," they breathed.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Levi didn't want to let go, but reluctantly unwrapped his arms from Hange and took a step back. "Then get some sleep, Four-Eyes. And... if you need anything, I'm in the room over."  
With that last remark, Levi hurriedly backed out of their room and shut the door, almost sprinting to his room. Feeling his heart race, he couldn't believe he'd actually gotten the guts to say that to them finally.  
A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He collected himself, opened it, and was surprised to see the same person he saw five minutes ago on the other side.  
"Please let me stay with you because I'm lonely and tired and I just can't get to sleep," Hange said in all one breath. They looked fidgety, nervous, tired, and worn, things that spoke more than they did. He took their hand and led them into his room, grabbing an extra pillow from the side of his bed and turning on the lamp.  
"Of course," he said. They sat down next to him on the bed, chattering away about their day and their emotions and everything in between. Somehow, they both fell asleep, and when Levi woke up to chestnut hair in his face and another warm body against his, he quite enjoyed the feeling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at some ungodly time of the night a couple months ago while not in a very good place emotionally. While I can't write lately as finals week is quite imminent in my future (no!!!), and this semester has been extremely stressful for me, I hopefully can write more on the winter break I get.  
> Thank you so much for being patient.


End file.
